Pepper Clark and the 3DS Adventure (Fennekin X Pepper)
by stuff456789
Summary: Pepper finds a 3DS and has a grand ol' time.


It was a cold winter morning, and yet again Pepper was alone at her owner's home. A snow storm covered most of her view of the usually beautiful summer world outside. She laid down in front of the now snow covered window she use to view all the other animals trotting outside on the usually busy sidewalk. She wanted to go to the pet shop to meet all her friends she loved so, but it was shut down today due to the storm. Pepper shivered at the cold spread of the winter air as it brushed against every one of her hair. She was cold and alone, she hugged her fluffy tail for warmth and company. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep and escape the harsh winter reality into her own dream realm, full of summer breeze and all her friends playing. Sadly she never came into this realm of dreams due to an annoying music playing somewhere. It was an orchestrated piece and she wondered where it came from, could it be from her owner's room? She leaped off the front of the window and examine the empty home as all she heard was her delicate fragile paws hit the floor with the beat of the music.

The music seemed to be coming out of an electrical toy, and it lit the room brightly. She decided to investigate closer, only to see two screens, one screen displaying a small yellow and orange fox at the bottom.

The strange fox smiled with his slobbering tongue out as he frolicked around in the screen. Pepper decided to pet it, as she returned the smile back. She suddenly felt a warm feeling in her chest, something so warm that it countered the coldness of her loneliness and the winter gust.

She was mesmorized by the colorful screen as the fox licked the screen in a show of affection. Pepper return the friendly lick as she giggled in glee. The two interacted with kind affections for hours, until Pepper felt oddly close to the fox. She examined the device only to discover an added accessory. A stylus.

She recognizes it as one of the masturbatory tools she used for when she was in heat. She liked the feeling of the cold plastic in side her as she felt the tip hit the end of her love cavern, as she took it out and eased it back in until she was wet enough to do it with ease.

She gently tugged it out, firmly grasping it with her paws as she clenched it with her teeth and tongue, thinking that maybe the lonely trapped fox would want to use it too. Pepper attempted to hand it to the fox, but it only ended in her bumping her moist nose against the screen. She took this as a sign that maybe instead she thought that the poor fox wanted her to do it.

She blushed at the thought of it, she hesitated before finally closing her eyes and leaned her mouth towards the screen as she maneuvered the stick around the wet saliva covered screen. She was nervous during the whole thing, shaking, not knowing if she had the ability to please the fox as much as she pleased herself, but she tried. She slowly rubbed the fox's crotch, confused as to why it didn't have the same hole as she did, but she saw that he liked it anyways and continued. The fox seemed to have complimented each of her stroke to the screen, Pepper felt appreciated for her efforts as the fox hopped around with a smile on his face.

The fox began to lick the screen, in the sort of fashion in which Zoe would lick Pepper every now and then to show her affection. Pepper thought that maybe her and the fox were as close as her and Zoe were, and maybe he wanted to do the same thing as Zoe did to her. She opened up her legs as she initially gently rubbed her clitoris against the plastic screen. She felt her warm saliva from licking the screen earlier as she slowly moaned with each swift movement upward and downward the screen. Each of her wet pussy strokes seem to be pleasing the fox he made more joyful sounds. She could barely control the audacity of each of her small yelps in between every sweet rub of the slowly growing rougher screen, as they grew higher and higher pitch until she could get higher, she reached this point before milliseconds of climax. She panted in exhaustion as she closed her eyes and laid down next to the DS, pulling it in closer with her tail. She hugged it as close to her fluffy chest as possible. She didn't feel alone anymore and knew that her days of loneliness would be over now that she found her eternal lover. She licked her cum off the screen to clean her lover of any of her mess. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, having dreams about the future her and her firey fox lover would have.

She knew Fennekin would never leave her side.

Now of course this whole thing was recorded live. Smash used it to do his greatest job ever, to clop on every single thing in Stuff's house, and as he finally finished masturbating to the live feed, he ejaculated on the last corner of Stuff's now cum covered house. And extraordinary feat that Smash had the world guiness record books record as proof that he truly was the clopping master. But then sadly, Chris appeared at the scene as he brought in live video footage of him being the clopping master instead. The staff and Smash viewed the footage as our jaw dropped at the extremely high definition of Chris literally clopping until it ended with him dropping. Smash began to gently weep as he saw his whole world fall apart at the thought of losing a clopping contest to Chris.

Smash was never quite the same after that day.

He went back home only to see Pepper wrapped around his DS, she grabbed the DS while she was asleep. He would usually ejaculate on her in her sleep but not today, since he was all out of sperm due to his dumb testicles not functioning at high speed today, instead Smash gently kissed her good night as he put the DS back in his pocket.

Because in the end, Pepper will always love him more than anyone in the world.

The end.


End file.
